Pridak (Person987)
Pridak is a Barraki of ice and the leader of the Barraki. Biography Realm of Conquest Part 1 It is unknown how Pridak formed his team, or how they got to be allies with Nocturn. They are first seen ambushing the Piraka in Allies and Enemies, ''where Pridak battles Zaktan. Pridak is winning at first, but Brutaka appears to help the Piraka and the Barraki lose. Not willing to take Carapar's advice about being careful who they attack, Pridak launches an unsuccesful attack on the Toa Nuva, in which Nocturn, Kalmah, and Mantax are captured. He later engineers a ''Prison Break to set them free, which he succeeds at. However, they are delayed by an unintentional avalance caused by Carapar and Takadox, who Pridak later fires. Mantax overhears Teridax telling the Makuta the location of the Codrex, and goes to tell Pridak, but Carapar captures him and uses Mantax and the information to be admitted back on the team. The Barraki later journey to the Codrex, where the encounter the other four teams, and an all out battle ensues. Pridak goes after his rival Zaktan, who defeats him. Part 2 Pridak and Ehlek enter in the Tag-Team Tournament, but are placed at a disadvantage when they see their opponents are Itraz and Cyborg. Ehlek's lightning cannot affect Itraz, and Cyborg uses a mutant spinner to defeat Pridak. Pridak later goes after Cyborg, but is knocked down when he combines with Illusion and Itraz to form Sailorix. He later leads his team to the bottom of the lake, where they recover the second piece of Golden Armor. Later, Illusion tries to steal it, but is uncovered by Pridak, who he defeats. Illusion then escapes with the armor. Ever since seeing the Makuta's battle armor in action, Pridak has wanted some for himself. He sneaks into the Makuta base and copies the data, so that he can make his own, Terrorfrost. Later, he encounters Zaktan, but before they could use their battle armor against each other, Mantax and Takadox interrupt with news of Vezon's plot. He finally gets to utilize his powerful new weapon against Fernakk in the final battle. with the help of Carapar and Ehlek, they defeat him. He and the other leaders later venture to Vezon's chamber, where he battles Vezon Titan, much with the help of Zaktan. They defeat him and decide to banish him to the basement for all eternity. Prestigious Invaders Pridak and his team were on their way to a tournament when they were passing the door. Suddenly, the door exploded and the Imperial Army entered the house. Pridak's murderous rage grew as Imperius identified himself and his motives, until he finally lunged at Imperius. He dodged a blast from Imperius' power blade but was knocked down and stabbed by Ratakor. His life ended in shock as to how there was some being more swift, silent, and deadly then he was. Personality and Traits Pridak was much like Zaktan, personality wise. He was a brilliant strategist, but also savage in battle. Powers and Equipment Pridak is one of the most agile characters, often being referred to as a ninja. Combined with his three blades and squid launcher, whis made him a deadly opponent. Category:Barraki Category:Ice